marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatrix Keener (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Coachwhip | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , partner of Killer Shrike and Ringer | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Kieron Dwyer | First = Captain America #341 | HistoryText = Under an alliance with the Viper, Coachwhip invaded the Serpent Society with several colleagues in a plot to overthrow its leader Sidewinder and have Viper assume leadership. However, interference from Captain America foiled Viper's plans, and she abandoned Coachwhip and her other agents. Coachwhip then joined the Society under King Cobra's leadership. King Cobra later assigned Coachwhip to an initiation test alongside Puff Adder and Rock Python, which put her in direct conflict with Falcon. Although the trio suffered defeat, they were allowed to stay with the Serpent Society. During a mission that set the Serpent Society against the X-Men, Coachwhip battled Rogue. Coachwhip briefly took time out of the Serpent Society to join villains Killer Shrike and the Ringer - whom they jokingly nicknamed "Ringo" - as they battled the Moon Knight during the events of Acts of Vengeance. The Knight defeated Coachwhip and the Ringer, but the Shrike escaped. During Diamondback's trial, Coachwhip served as the prosecutor. She was able to convince the other members that she was guilty of treason and deserving of the death penalty. She had also become romantically involved with King Cobra. When Captain America came to Diamondback's rescue, Coachwhip fought against Diamondback and Black Mamba, two women Coachwhip had developed a strong disliking for. Despite ensnaring both women with her whips, Coachwhip was defeated, when Diamondback used her skill with thrown objects to throw a hypodermic needle at Coachwhip's head, knocking her out cold. Coachwhip later resurfaced with the Serpent Society as Jack Flag infiltrated their ranks. She briefly fought Jack's partner Free Spirit, though Free Spirit defeated Coachwhip and disguised herself in Coachwhip's costume. Coachwhip later regained consciousness and joined in the battle against the heroes. After another defeat, Coachwhip was taken into custody by Force Works. After some time apart, the Serpent Society reformed with Coachwhip among their numbers. Coachwhip was next seen at the Bar with No Name, a bar for costumed supervillains. Coachwhip and China Force's Ox were among the vast number of super-villains who traveled to Bagalia as part of the open invitation to join the Masters of Evil. After the original Viper took over the Serpent Society and rebranded it as Serpent Solutions, Coachwhip returned with the organization. She later joined Baron Helmut Zemo's Army of Evil during Secret Empire. Alongside other Serpent Society members, Coachwhip was hired by Constrictor to help steal Iron Fist's Book of the Iron Fist. The Serpent Society then clashed with Iron Fist, Sabretooth, Choshin, and Choshin's henchmen. After the battle was finished, only Coachwhip and Iron Fist remained conscious. Coachwhip revealed that she and the other serpents had no idea that the Constrictor they were allied with was actually the son of the original, Frank Payne, and not Payne himself. Hunted Coachwhip was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for Kraven the Hunter, Arcade, and a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones. Coachwhip was presumably apprehended alongside the rest of the Serpent Society when the force field keeping the villains inside Central Park went down. | Powers = | Abilities = Coachwhip is highly skilled in the use of whips in combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Coachwhip's eyes are somewhat sensitive to bright light. She wears a polarized strip of material which provides her with protection against blinding attacks. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Coachwhip uses electrically-charged chain-whips attached to her gauntlets which she claims can generate up to 20,000 volts. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Expert Category:Martial Arts